


The Maid and the Gentleman

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: On the night after the third trial, Kirumi finds a Love Key in her room and uses it to discover Gonta's fantasy. Takes place during the events of Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity.





	The Maid and the Gentleman

So this is the Love Suite... According to Monokuma, this is where people come to experience another student's fantasy. Perhaps this will let me understand why Gonta has been treating me differently ever since Angie's memorial party.

"Thank you for coming to see Gonta," Gonta said. "Gonta will do best to be Kirumi's companion."

"But of course," I replied with a gentle smile. "It is my duty to serve you." Perhaps my role was to serve as a maid for his family.

"Hungry?" Gonta asked. "Need Gonta to carry your luggage? Gonta is plenty strong."

I was surprised to hear that. "I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"What you mean?" Gonta asked in response, still smiling. "Is normal for gentleman to be gentle with woman."

I see... So I am not a maid in his fantasy. I must play the role of a noblewoman. This might be trickier than I expected...

"...Oh, you don't like it?" Gonta asked. "You right... Gonta shouldn't force Kirumi into lady role, just for practice party..."

"No, I do not mind," I insisted, realizing I was right about acting as his family's maid. "But...I have never been treated as an equal before. I have only served as a maid to your family."

"It fine," Gonta insisted. "Kirumi is only person Gonta knows who fit lady role."

"It is alright," I insisted. "You only wish to practice for the upcoming party. I am honored to assist you in any way."

"Kirumi is so nice," Gonta said as he approached me. "Gonta wishes he could return favor somehow... Oh yeah! Practice on Gonta!"

"What ever do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Kirumi must prepare for party too," Gonta explained. "Gonta will do his best to help if you'll let him."

I could feel my face become warm after hearing that. "But Gonta, I already have proper mannerisms," I explained. "I do not think I need to practice as well."

"B-But what Gonta supposed to do?!" Gonta asked, suddenly looking nervous. "Kirumi being so nice to Gonta!"

"Gonta, please calm down," I reassured, carefully placing my hands over his. "There is no need for you to panic."

"Hey, what should Gonta do?!" Gonta asked.

Without warning, Gonta grabbed onto my shoulders. Due to his massive strength, we fell onto the provided bed. I pressed my hands against his chest as we looked at each other's eyes. I could tell he was just as surprised as I was. Yet why was my heart beating faster than usual?

Eventually Gonta panicked and stood straight up. "What is wrong?" I asked as I sat up on the bed.

"Gonta not okay!" Gonta exclaimed. "Not okay at all! How could Gonta...do this?!"

"It is alright," I insisted. "You merely took me by surprise."

"Gonta does worry!" Gonta disagreed. "Is unforgiveable for gentleman to mistreat lady! No, even if Kirumi is maid... Is still bad. Gonta scared Kirumi... Still long way to go before Gonta can be gentleman."

I felt my face become warm once more. He noticed how scared I was...

"You might not believe, Gonta, but...Gonta not ever wanna hurt you," Gonta said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Of course," I agreed. "You are quite gentle towards me. And you do not have to worry about me. I am not hurt. So shall we continue our practice for the party?"

"Ki-Kirumi... Thank you!" Gonta happily said. "Gonta be perfect companion this time. Gonta...take care of you."

I let out a small, polite laugh. "You are quite welcome, Gonta," I replied.

Gonta removed his hand from my cheek and offered it to me, which I accepted. I was in awe over his kindness and gentle touch. He might not see it himself, but he already has the behavior of a proper nobleman.

"Ummm... What would gentleman say?" Gonta asked. "Gonta keep you up all night!"

That sudden choice of words took me by surprise. "Well I suppose that might be true," I replied. "The party is set to take place at night."

.........

......

...


End file.
